Taken
by Maxima Ride
Summary: Jennifer Black is a Witch, and the minute she recieves her letter she is Kidnapped by Voldemort. She meets Harry and his friends in the Malfoy basement and manages to change the ending of the book! Bad summary, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It's exactly one minute before I turn 13. Precisely one minute before I find out if I'm a Witch or not.

My name is Jennifer, right now I'm 12, but in 30 seconds I'm going to be 13. I know I'm a witch. I can feel it, as far as I know I've never really shown any magical abilities. But I _know _I am, I can feel it.

20 seconds left, and I'm waiting by the mailbox, my mother tried calling me in an hour ago. Because it's 15 seconds until midnight.

5 seconds, I hear a scree of an Owl in the distance and my excitement climbs. Midnight, my watch beeped as a letter got dropped into my lap. I squealed with excitement and ripped it open.

My eyes skimmed the letter before I ran screaming to my house. "MOM! MOM! LOOK!" Just as I reach to open the door I feel clammy hands around my waist. "Wha…" I managed to say before a long hand covered my mouth.

"Filthy Half-Blood" someone said. Half-Blood? My Father, I don't know him, he was a wizard? I fight against the person holding me. "Stop now you little brat." A Cold clear voice said, "I don't want to have to hurt you, but I have nothing against it. So don't enchant me."

These people must be Wizards. I have every reason to believe that they work for Voldemort, or that he himself is here.

I squeal a little as his face leaned towards me. It's like a snake with human eyes, I resist the urge to vomit and glare somewhat defiantly back at him.

He laughed and said, "She'll work. Let's go."

And then they took me…


	2. Chapter 2

During the entire broom ride to wherever we were going, I strained against the person holding me. Voldemort kept shooting glances at me, which made me wonder every time what they were planning on using me for.

Finally we got to a Mansion with freaking _peacocks_ surrounding it. I figured it was the Lucius mansion, simply because I read the books. But since Voldemort was right beside me I wondered if everything was accurate.

A very emo looking woman walked up and started gushing to Voldemort, Bellatrix. I made a soft growling noise at the back of my throat. She glared at me, so I glared back.

Something that's kind of confusing is that I've never gotten a letter until last night. I'm starting to believe these yo-yo's have something to do with it. "Take her down to the basement." Voldemort instructed to the man I took to be Yaxley or Dawlish.

I kicked him, I kicked _VOLDEMORT._ Call me insane, most of you probably are, but that's what I did. He glared at me, which didn't waver my defiance, and just motioned Yaxley/ Dawlish away.

So he took me down to the basement, where I could dimly see about four other people-shaped shapes. I didn't say anything as he threw me onto the floor, not bothering to tie me up, and slammed the door behind him.

"Who are you?" a hoarse voice said in my direction. "Uh. I'm Jennifer." Then I heard a clicking sound and the basement flooded with light. I was only half-surprised to see Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Luna Lovegood sitting on the floor and staring at me.

"What's up?" I said, making a little squealing sound inside. Luna started talking about some sort of creature (I have no Idea where it came from…) and the others just kept looking at me.

"WHAT?" I said louder. "Uh. Well, are you a witch?" Hermione asked, I nodded. "Where's your wand?" Ron asked. Time to start confusing people. "Well. I don't have one, because I just got my letter. I just got my letter because I think someone's been intercepting them for the past couple of years."

More stares, so I started glaring at them. I jumped a little as a tiny little man ran into the room. Peter Pettigrew.

I had a feeling I knew what was going to happen…


	3. Chapter 3

I instantly replayed the scene from the book in my head, Peter coming down, his silver hand choking him. So I scooted over to Hermione and whispered, "Cut his silver hand off." She looked at me in utter confusion, "Just do it!"

She hesitated then whispered, "Diffindo!" and accidentally made a gash in the wall. Pettigrew squealed and ran back upstairs. "What was that?" Ron asked, I went ahead and explained to them that they had a book and I knew the future, sort of.

They gaped, I pulled out the huge seventh book and opened it to the part where Pettigrew's hand kills him. I watched in amusement as their eye's widened in shock, since nobody else came downstairs they finished the entire second half of the book. "I kill Voldemort! And get MARRIED?" they were all asking questions and exclaiming stuff when I heard footsteps echoing down the stairs and I grabbed the book back and shoved it into my bag.

"Come upstairs, _now._ Your presence is requested by the Dark Lord." Bellatrix said, in her creepy sighing sort of way.

So she led us upstairs, wand at our backs, and we soon ran into Voldemort. He laughed icily and stared at us with his red eyes. This time, I didn't make any faces at him; I was staring at the chandelier above the table he was at.

Luna looked up and saw what I was looking at and seemed to catch what I was thinking. She nudged Hermione and soon everyone was staring at Voldemort, knowing what to do.

"Relashio" Luna muttered, and the Chandelier crashed onto the tabled. Voldemort, and everyone else, screamed and we starting taking wands.

This isn't what happened in the book, but since I wasn't in the book, it didn't have to be. We ran out of there and apparated, I actually had little to no idea where we were going until we were there. Shell Cottage, where Harry would plan to break into the bank.

But there hadn't been a goblin, there never had been, and we certainly didn't have one with us. We did, however, still have the sword, and I reeled a little with surprise as Luna pulled out the Cup. "Is this what you were looking for?"

Everyone did a double take, then Harry grabbed the cup and attacked it with the sword.

What else would I mess Up?


End file.
